Napster (Traducción)
by Igrintl
Summary: Hermione Granger invierte tres horas cada semana en la cama con Draco Malfoy. Pero ella no tiene idea que es él (la Calificación K de esta historia indica que no es el tipo que imaginas). S&R: Reviews Constructivos (CRW). TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de la autoría de **Maloreiy**. Está concluida, tiene 3 capítulos, y pueden localizarla en su idioma original en mis favoritos. Yo solo me limito a traducirla para ustedes, porque me parece _**increíble**_.

Maloreiy personalmente ha autorizado esta traducción, pero cualquier duda que tengan, en caso de dominio del inglés, pueden dejárselo en el link de la historia original. Cualquier comentario o duda pueden dejarlos también en los reviews de esta traducción, los cuales traduciré con gusto para ella, en cuanto me sea posible.

La actualización de esta historia será los martes, junto con DBD, hasta terminar la traducción. Cualquier cambio lo dejaré al final del capítulo siguiente, así como mis comentarios como traductora.

Creo que eso es todo. Denle una oportunidad a la historia, el tema es interesante y creo que está abarcado de una forma no hiriente o irrespetuosa para personas con estrés post traumático. Está narrada casi toda desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy.

**Let's Go. **

_Disclaimer: Este es un trabajo de fanfiction utilizando personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter, creado y comercializado por JK Rowling. No reclamo posesión de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter o de su mundo. Esta historia es sólo para entretener, y no pretende formar parte de la historia original de Harry Potter. Gracias, JK Rowling, por permitirme jugar con los personajes y no demandarme por escribir sobre ellos en una nueva situación. _

_Advertencia / Disclaimer adicional: Esta historia sugiere que lidia con la salud mental. Su contenido es bastante suave, y es tratado con suma ligereza, y puede que esta nota sea totalmente innecesaria para la mayoría de ustedes para cuando alcancen el final de la historia. Esta nota es solo por prevención. _

_La historia no pretende ser tomada como algún tipo de consejo psicológico o comentario de cómo lidiar o entender el estrés post traumático (PTSD), terrores nocturnos, desórdenes del sueño, depresión, o ansiedad de tipo alguno. Cualquier representación de los síntomas de estos desórdenes, y de los tratamientos de dichos desórdenes que puedan percibir en la historia, pueden ser totalmente erróneos, y no se pretende reflejar a alguno de ellos (o daños psicológicos). Tampoco pretende minorar o aligerar a cualquiera que esté atravesando por cualquier tipo de desorden emocional o mental. No soy una profesional de la salud mental. Los personajes en la historia no son profesionales de la salud mental. Entiendo que esto puede tomarse como una premisa que los aleje de la historia, y podría requerir que no se le tome tan enserio. _

**NAPSTER**

Capítulo I

Draco caminó a su oficina el viernes en la mañana, como lo hacía todos los viernes en la mañana. Había una junta a primera hora, así que vino preparado con notas en su maletín, y una Vuela Pluma, por si acaso. Raramente los necesitaba, considerando que sus socios eran Blaise y Pansy, pero en ocasiones era práctico cuando intentaban tener nuevas ideas o discutir cambios en el personal.

Los tres amigos se habían asociado juntos, y Napster, su pequeño cerebro controversial, estaba terminando su primer año. Contra toda expectativa, y la terrible prensa al respecto, habían crecido en un ambiente post guerra y estaban incluso considerando expandir sus instalaciones.

Todo había iniciado con un comentario de Justin Finch-Fletchley cuando él y Pansy comenzaron una relación seria.

Antes de salir con el Hufflepuff, Pansy había dependido mucho de Draco y Blaise para enfrentar las necesidades emocionales causadas por el trauma de la guerra. Como sus mejores amigos, mantenían sus crisis a raya, pero no era inusual tenerla utilizando polvos Flu al piso de alguno de ellos y arrojándose en sus brazos. A veces, Pansy solo necesitaba un abrazo. Más que seguido, las pesadillas causadas por la guerra terminaban en ella necesitando dormir en la habitación de alguno de ellos, o en sus camas, así no se sentiría sola.

Cuando le explicó esta situación a su entonces novio y ahora prometido Justin, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Considerando que evidentemente le había causado impresión, Draco y Blaise le aseguraron rápidamente que el consuelo que le daban a su amiga era meramente platónico. Draco fue el primero en decirle que ambos estaban más que felices de que esas obligaciones recayeran enteramente sobre él.

Ocurrentemente, Justin respondió, _"Bueno, los Hufflepuffs disfrutamos de un buen abrazo"_.

Después de eso, los cuatro bromearon hasta que Pansy dejó de llorar y empezó a sonreír, con el amor desbordándose por sus ojos mientras apreciaba a su novio, provocando que tanto Dracomo como Blaise se sintieran incómodos. Le agradeció a Draco y a Blaise por ser tan buenos amigos, y luego se rio y dijo, _"Es una pena que no podamos vender siestas seguras. No puedo ser la única después de la guerra que sufra de esta manera y que no tenga cómo reconfortarse, o por lo menos cómo dormir de forma reparadora"_.

Y Justin sonrió abiertamente, _"¡Pueden llamarlo 'Napster'!"_. Luego explotó en risas ante su propia broma, sin sentido para los Slytherins. Aparentemente, era una referencia Muggle.

Un año después, Napster era una realidad. A pesar de la oposición de la comunidad mágina conservadora, habían obtenido sus permisos para abrir instalaciones que ofrecían un sitio seguro para tomar una siesta, y un amigo para dormir la siesta.

Los periódicos y el chisme se habían extendido con bromas pesadas sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su negocio, pero los habían silenciado con cláusulas legales cerradas y un modelo de negocios extremadamente profesional.

Los clientes hacían cita de tres horas y les era proveía una habitación para dormir junto a un cuerpo caliente al lado. Los trabajadores de Napster eran en su mayoría Hufflepuffs, tal como había afirmado Justin cuando comentó que los Hufflepuffs bien podrían ser llamados Hugglepuffs. Cada trabajador usaba poción multijugos para evitar que su identidad se viese comprometida. La poción multijugos había sido desarrollada especialmente para su compañía, y la receta era propia. Duraba poco más de tres horas, y era seguro usarla regularmente. Los trabajadores se referían a sí mismo como "Avatars", y todos eran sencillos, amigables a la vista, mujeres y hombres de distintas edades, para darle al cliente un rango de preferencia.

Las reglas eran muy estrictas. El cliente estaba allí para dormir seguro, y buscando el consuelo de otro ser humano –su presencia. El avatar proveía esto, de acuerdo con el nivel de comodidad del cliente, y nada más. Cualquier tipo de toque inapropiado, de actividad sexual, y de violencia, estaba absolutamente prohibido, y la ropa debía permanecer puesta todo el tiempo. El abrazo, por supuesto, solía ser parte del trabajo. Pero el hablar de sus vidas personales, o entregar cualquier tipo de información que comprometiera la identidad del avatar era suficiente para ser despedido y luego demandado.

Adicionalmente, el Avatar no podía dormir en las sesiones. El cliente dormía; el Avatar vigilaba. Algunas veces era un trabajo aburrido. Pero cada uno de los trabajadores estaba atado mágicamente a los requerimientos de su trabajo, y había hechizos en todas las habitaciones que les impedían romper dichas reglas.

Napster se enorgullecía en ser un paraíso para las almas lastimadas que salieron de la guerra, y valoraba su integridad en todas las cosas. Su lista de clientes era confidencial, su lista de empleados era confidencial, sus sesiones eran confidenciales, por lo que todo el chismorreo terminó por acabarse, al no existir evidencia que probara alguno de los rumores que afirmaban que su negocio era perverso.

Habían tenido tanto éxito que ahora, casi un año después, estaban cercanos a terminar los planes de adquirir un nuevo espacio. Las reuniones de los viernes consistían más que todo en Pansy poniéndolos al día sobre las negociaciones que tenían sobre edificaciones ya vistas, y en tomar sugerencias sobre decoración interior y exterior.

Pansy era la única encargada de anticipar y satisfacer las necesidades de los clientes, de brindar la mejor experiencia; y Blaise se encargaba de las negociaciones y del área legal. Draco se encargaba de los empleados y de la organización de éstos con los clientes, así como de asignar avatares a cada uno de sus clientes.

Después de la reunión del viernes, Draco caminó hacia al área central de Napster, con Blaise detrás de él, y revisó todas las citas pendientes. Había muchos clientes nuevos, y sus aplicaciones estaban incluidas en el tablero de citas. Los usuarios recurrentes estaban organizados según sus preferencias y sus historiales en Napster.

Había un nombre en el tablero, en particular, que llamó la atención de Draco. Tenía la mis cita todos los viernes. La lista de preferencias era breve, pero la historia era larga y mostraba un Avatar distinto para cada sesión.

Mientras observaban juntos, Draco ajustó cuidadosamente el tablero indicando un nuevo Avatar para el cliente, marcándolo como ya asignado.

Blaise lo miró hacer este cambio, y no la primera vez. Draco notó el desapruebo en su rostro.

"_¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir tomando este cliente, Draco?"_, se quejó, lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo en la habitación. _"Conoces las reglas"_.

"_Yo hice las reglas, Zabini"_, Draco respondió ácidamente, _"Y no estoy rompiendo alguna de ellas". _

Blaise resopló y torció los ojos antes de irse a su oficina, mientras Draco regresó su atención al resto del tablero.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama cuando Hermione Granger entró en la habitación.

Él siempre estaba en la misma posición, lo que era estándar para la mayoría de los Avatares. Recostado en la parte superior de la cama, estaba leyendo un libro. En tanto no era posible dormir para los Avatares en sus obligaciones, solían pasar el rato leyendo o estudiando una vez sus clientes estaban dormidos.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, como cada vez que llegaba, para notar la apariencia de su Avatar. Su cara no mostró sorpresa alguna en tanto estaba acostumbrada a tener uno nuevo por sesión.

Había un sofá en la habitación, porque en ocasiones algunos clientes preferían dormir en ellos, pero Hermione solía usarlo para depositar su chaqueta. También colocaba cuidadosamente sus zapatos frente a él, y luego caminaba en medias hasta la cama.

"_Hola"_, le saludó, como había todo el tiempo.

Draco, bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, lucía como un hombre algo regordete, en mitad de sus treinta, y marcó la sección del libro por la que iba y lo colocó en la mesa de noche.

"_Hola"_, respondió, _"bienvenida de nuevo a Napster, señorita Granger"_. El saludo era estándar. Algunos clientes requerían un poco más de conversación para aclimatarse, pero Hermione se limitó a asentirle, en tanto estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo.

Ella no se enrolló dentro de las sábanas, nunca lo hacía. Pero se acostó en la cama, y él se acomodó junto a ella. Era importante que el cliente siempre indicara cuán cerca podía estar uno del otro, por omisión o por acción expresa. En tanto se acomodó sobre la almohada, ella se arrimó a su lado, su cuerpo alineado al de él, y arrojó un brazo sobre su cintura.

Su cabello tenía un olor ligero y algo floral. Draco asumía que se debía al champú que usaba, y era bastante familiar para él a esta altura. La sensación de su cabeza en su hombro también era familiar. Así como el temblor de su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y la sostuvo con cuidado mientras sus lágrimas se impregnaban en su camisa. Algunas veces la acariciaba en círculos en la espalda, para calmarla. Otras, acariciaba el brazo que sostenía su cintura. Otras tantas, descansaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

Los viernes, él sabía, eran los días que iba a San Mungo para ver a sus padres e intentar recuperar sus memorias. Algunas semanas tenía más éxito que otras, pero siempre parecía necesitar llorar luego de ello, y acudía a Napster para ello. Ocasionalmente, mencionaba qué había ido mal, y Draco le respondía con frases de consuelo y conmiseración sin compromiso.

En lo que Hermione terminaba, con la respiración quieta en sus sueños, su mano descansaba en el pecho de Draco. Draco pasaba las próximas dos horas observando el ya familiar tope de su cabeza. Como siempre, le diría a Blaise que había pasado todo el tiempo leyendo las últimas novedades sobre Quidditch.

_**N/A:**__ Escribí esta historia hace más de un año, y por alguna razón, no podía terminar de publicarla. A la mayoría de las personas que la habían leído les desagradaba, y me preguntaba si debía rescribirla. En eso estuve por meses y le seguía dando largas, y luego lo olvidé. Posteriormente algo la trajo de regreso. Y luego la vida se complicó, y mi beta también se complicó, pero finalmente decidir publicarla porque me gusta. Y si a ustedes no, lo siento, pero gracias por darle una oportunidad. _

_**Créditos iniciales a:**__ Athenna, RayAlexander, Elle-Malfoy-Black, DarkDaisies, y siento que he olvidado a alguien más, porque he debido mostrarle esta historia a bastantes personas en los largos 15 meses que han pasado desde que la escribí. Todos con opiniones fuertes, y si todos me hicieron pensar a conciencia sobre mi historia, fue un servicio invalorable. También a mi lectora Lun27, gracias por recordarme que el servicio que inspiró esta historia es "Professional Cuddling, pueden buscar al respecto. Si olvidé otro nombre, por favor avísenme, y los incluiré. _

_**Créditos beta:**__ Mi increíble porrista y editora, Brandinm05. Ella sabe cuándo cortar las cosas y cuándo dejarlas. _

_**N/T:**__ De verdad que la referencia a Napster en inglés no la capté. Actualmente es un programa de música. Pero creo que va más enfocado al Professional Cuddling, que consiste efectivamente en lo que hacen los Avatares de esta historia. Y sí, yo también pienso que erré mi profesión y debería dedicarme a esto el resto de mi vida *intentando que esto no suene aterrador*_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_I. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Napster**

Capítulo II

El martes era inusual porque Draco, Blaise y Pansy gastaron toda la mañana con el agente inmobiliario concluyendo la compra del nuevo edificio para Napster. Como Napster era tan exitoso, no había problema en dejar la mañana en las manos de sus asistentes, y los tres amigos tenían un almuerzo de celebración sobre su negocio en crecimiento antes de volver a la oficina.

Pansy acudió con Justin para liberarlo de sus deberes, y para llevarle un trozo de torta de celebración, mientras que Draco y Blaise tomaban su camino hacia el comando central.

A primera vista, todo lucía en orden. Todos los Avatares estaban en horario, y las solicitudes pendientes parecían estar concluidas para el final del día.

Mientras Draco revisaba las habitaciones ocupadas, notó que una de las habitaciones de reserva estaba en uso. Ellos disponían de algunas habitaciones para algunos de sus clientes más regulares los cuales hacían cambios a sus citas a última hora, o para aquellos que necesitaban una siesta sin avisar con suficiente antelación.

Draco consultó la información de esa habitación, y sintió que su estómago saltaba. _"Hermione Granger". _

Debió soltar una maldición, porque Blaise cruzó rápidamente el centro y se asomó sobre su hombro ante el comando.

"_Oh"_, dijo, cuando vio de quién se trataba. Miró con cuidado a Draco, notando lo irritado que se sentía. "Estoy seguro que fue manejado con propiedad".

"_El inicio de sesión indica que solo estuvo cinco minutos y se fue, aunque pagó la sesión completa". _

"_Entonces deja que atención al cliente se encargue, Draco. Si se sintió insatisfecha con algo, o si ocurrió algún error, pueden encargarse de pautarla de nuevo o de devolverle el dinero. Ese es su trabajo. Te sugiero que dejes hacer a la gente el trabajo por el cual les pagas"_, le recomendó Blaise, de forma cortante. Era obvio que pensaba que Draco estaba sobre reaccionando sobre el hecho que una persona distinta había atendido a su clienta 'especial'. También era obvio que Blaise quería usar esta oportunidad para apuntar el hecho de que pensaba que Draco estaba demasiado involucrado con este cliente, para empezar.

Draco lo cortó antes de que comenzara con su discurso clásico sobre mantener distancia con los clientes. _"Voy a interrogar al Avatar"_. No escuchó la respuesta de Blaise, y se dirigió hacia abajo, hacia los pasillos de las habitaciones reservadas.

Una sacudida de su mano fue suficiente para que Draco observara a través de la habitación como si se tratara de una ventana unidireccional, así podía confirmar si el avatar estaba solo en la habitación. Al usuario se le aseguraba privacidad, y eran cuidadosos en no mostrar actividad en las habitaciones, o de evidenciar que eran monitoreados de alguna otra manera. Sin embargo, como gerentes, tenían la necesidad de tener un modo de observar la habitación por control de servicio, y el hechizo que permitía este tipo de visión solo estaba disponible para los fundadores.

El revisar una sesión en curso sería un uso válido de su poder como fundador. Así que, técnicamente, no estaba rompiendo regla alguna.

Draco entró, y el sorprendido avatar miró por encima del libro que leía. Desde que la sesión estaba paga y no había sido cancelada, estaba obligado a permanecer toda la sesión, en caso de que el cliente regresara.

Draco colocó una alerta en la puerta que le permitiría saber si Hermione regresaba, aunque pensaba que su accionar espontáneo de acudir a Napster fuera de su horario regular también implicaba que no se arrepentiría de su decisión posterior de marcharse, con la sesión en progreso.

"_¡Señor Malfoy!"_

Draco reconoció la voz nerviosa de uno de sus empleados con más experiencia. Tenía sentido que quien sea que haya asignado los avatares, no escogiera a alguien nuevo o sin experiencia para manejar a sus clientes de mayor prestigio. La mirada en su rostro indicaba que estaba preocupado de estar en problemas, en tanto la presencia de uno de los fundadores en una sesión era altamente inusual.

Draco, cuidadosamente, retomó su rostro de superioridad, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que sentía y aumentaba. Tomó un asiento en el sofá y observó al avatar, otra forma sin mayor distinción, un poco pasado de peso, no mayor de 40 años. _"Entiendo que tu cliente se marchó poco después del inicio de la sesión. Solo estoy verificando esta circunstancia inusual. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?"_

"_Señor, iba a incluirlo todo en el reporte una vez culminara la sesión"_, intentó levantarse de la cama en la que estaba sentado con su libro, pero una señal de Draco, con su mano, fue suficiente para persuadirlo de ello.

"_Si puedes, dímelo ahora, por favor. Lo apreciaría, así puedo tener una idea de tus impresiones". _

El empleado respiró profundamente_. "Bueno, en lo que entró, estaba llorando profusamente. Sus hombros se sacudían, y estaba un poco inestable. Colocó su chaqueta y sus zapatos justo allí"_. El hombre señaló al área en la que estaba Draco sentado. _"Luego la saludé de manera estándar, y me miró fijamente, en shock, como si no supiera que yo ya estaba en la habitación y me estuviese viendo por primera vez. Luego empezó a mirar alrededor de la habitación, como si cayera en pánico. Traté de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, pero solo repetía una y otra vez 'No es él, oh Merlín, no es él', y '¿Para qué vine hasta acá? ¿Qué estaba pensando?', y luego agarró sus cosas y se fue". _

La ansiedad en el estómago de Draco lo roía por dentro mientras escuchaba el reporte, y se puso peor en lo que la historia continuaba. Algo tuvo que haberle pasado a sus padres. Ella estaba triste y nerviosa y había acudido a Napster. ¿Esperaba encontrarlo? ¿Sabía quién era?

Draco agradeció al hombre por su reporte y volvió al comando central lentamente. No había manera de comunicarse con ella para verificar que todo estuviera bien, porque entonces ella sabía que él había estado en sus sesiones en Napster, y revelar su identidad iba contra las reglas. No tenía sentido que uno de los dueños de la compañía llamara a un cliente para ver cómo estaba. Como había destacado Blaise, para eso estaba servicio al cliente, y no había duda que ya habían intentado contactarla una vez abandonaba la sesión.

Draco intentaría ver si había más información, con el agente que había manejado sus citas.

Tres semanas después, Draco no tenía mayor información.

El chisme, y Pansy, le permitieron deducir que los padres de Hermione aun vivían y mantenían el mismo estado mental. Pero no había explicación para su repentina cita en Napster, y aún más repentina salida de las instalaciones.

Para empeorarlo, había cancelado las dos últimas citas pautadas. Considerando que servicio al cliente no preguntaba las razones para una cancelación, Draco no tenía forma de salir si tenía intenciones de volver del todo.

Draco estaba preocupado por ella – preocupado sobre cualquier tipo de situación con la que estuviera lidiando, y sobre el hecho de no poderla ayudar.

El estrés empezaba a hacer mella en él. Tenía problemas para prestar atención en las reuniones, y se encontraba a sí mismo vagando frente a la tabla de citas, donde debería aparecer su nombre (o eso esperaba).

Afortunadamente, la expansión de Napster requería poco de su trabajo, inicialmente, en tanto estaba fundamentalmente encargado del personal. Su carga de trabajo aumentaría de manera amplia una vez abrieran la segunda unidad, y hasta que no entrenara a un gerente de personal –algo a lo que se negaba, en tanto esa persona estaría demasiado pendiente de la tendencia de Draco de tomar a un solo cliente, y solo a un cliente por vez.

Blaise estaba irritado por su falta de atención. Él era el único que sabía la verdad detrás del estado difícil de Draco. Pansy había intentado preguntarle qué ocurría, pero Draco solo se refería al estrés por los cambios por venir. Ambos fundadores (Blaise y Pansy), le pedían que tomara un tiempo libre.

No obstante, iba cada día a Napster y veía el tablero, esperando ver si ella mantenía una de sus citas normales.

Cuando llegó el viernes y servicio al cliente confirmó que Hermione no había cancelado, Blaise sacó a Draco del tablero y le asignó la cita a otro empleado. Draco estaba lívido, y volvió a asignarla a sí mismo, y luego ambos fundadores habían pasado una hora en la oficina de Draco, con un hechizo silenciador activo, lo que concluyó con Blaise saliendo como un tornado de la oficina y lanzando la puerta de su propia oficina.

Draco estaba bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos y sentado en la cama, como siempre hacía, cuando Hermione entró en la sesión.

Entró lentamente y con cierto temor. Distinto a su rutina común, se detuvo en la entrada con su chaqueta y sus zapatos puestos, y lo miró directamente.

Draco sintió que su corazón latía mucho más rápido mientras la veía por primera vez en semanas. Lucía muy cansada y desgastada, y desde ya al borde de las lágrimas.

"_Hola"_, ofreció quedadamente, y esperó por su respuesta.

"_Hola"_, le respondió en el mismo tono, _"Bienvenida a Napster, señorita Granger"._

Hermione cerró los ojos, brevemente, y observó cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Para el momento que cerró la puerta detrás de ella y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, estaba llorando profundamente. Sus zapatos terminaron en una pila desordenada en el suelo.

Ver el estado en el que estaba le causó un nudo en la garganta, y Draco hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. No esperó a que ella se subiera a la cama, simplemente abrió sus brazos, y Hermione corrió directo a ellos.

La acogió en su regazo, con sus brazos protegiéndola protectoramente, mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro.

"_Eres tú, eres tú"_, repetía Hermione.

Draco apenas podía entender el resto de sus palabras. _"Simplemente no podía…"_, y _"estaba asustada de regresar_" sonaban repetidamente. Draco pensó haber oído disculpas.

De otras frases, juntó que los exámenes en San Mungo no iban bien y que los sanadores tenían poca esperanza de que los padres de Hermione recuperaran la memoria. Los procedimientos experimentales estaban en aplicación, y pocos tenían chance de funcionar.

Draco la acunó contra él, y colocó su cabeza encima de la de ella, sosteniéndola mientras empapaba su camisa con sus lágrimas. Parecía bizarro que acudiera hasta allí para ser consolada por un extraño, más que acudir a sus amigos. Tuvo que exteriorizar ese pensamiento, porque en algún punto murmuró, "Harry y Ron tienen a alguien. No entienden qué es estar tan sola". Draco no tenía qué agregar a ello, así que continuó murmurando frases de consuelo en su cabello.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormida, la recostó en la cama en la posición más cómoda posible, pero nunca lo soltó. Draco permaneció el resto de la sesión memorizando su rostro y, después, ni se molestó en darle excusa alguna a Blaise, en tanto era claro para ellos que, efectivamente, estaba rompiendo las reglas.

N/T: Este final…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

En el par de semanas que siguieron, las cosas parecían normales. Hermione no faltaba a ninguna de sus citas, y Draco continuaba tomando cada una de ellas, a pesar de las miradas de reproche de Blaise y sus amenazas de decirle a Pansy lo que ocurría realmente.

Gracias a una organización extraordinariamente eficiente de Pansy, las nuevas instalaciones estaban listas para su apertura. Esta segunda instalación tendría una gran celebración de Apertura, un evento abierto para la comunidad; algo que no habían podido hacer con la primera. Considerando la cantidad de oposición que habían tenido al inicio por parte de la comunidad Mágica por su controversial objeto de negocio, habría sido contraproducente tener un gran evento público. Ahora que Napster se había establecido como una compañía de confianza ante los magos, incluyendo recomendaciones y alabanzas por sus resultados al ayudar a aquellos que lidiaban con problemas mentales gracias a la guerra, parecía un momento propicio para festejar sus logros.

Draco no esperaba ver a Hermione en la fiesta. Muchos de sus clientes regulares seguían sintiendo vergüenza por su relación con los servicios prestados en Napster, y evitaban ser públicamente asociados con la compañía. Aunque su negocio era respetado, el saber que una bruja o un mago visitaba constantemente los servicios prestados, a veces dada pie a rumores y a especulación intrusiva.

Así que le tomó por sorpresa el verla junto a la mesa de bebidas en el Lobby, hablando animadamente con Pansy y con Justin. Hermione alzó su brazo, señalando la habitación en la que se encontraban, y era claro que Pansy tomaba crédito por la hazaña. Draco pudo oír a lo lejos la risa de todos mientras trataba de concentrarse en la conversación de los magos frente a él.

Después de varias respuestas monosilábicas, decidió deslastrarse de los halagos del mago mayor, y lentamente se retiró hacia donde Hermione tomaba algo de beber para sí. A través de la habitación pudo sentir el reproche de la mirada de Blaise, pero ignoró la advertencia mientras se acercaba a tomar agua.

"_Hola, Malfoy"_, le saludó ella, educadamente, tomando de su bebida y escogiendo algunos quesos y galletas saladas de la tabla frente a ella. _"¡Felicidades por el éxito de tu negocio!"_

"_Granger"_, le devolvió Draco, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón al interactuar con ella, como él mismo, por primera vez, en años. _"Un placer verte de nuevo"_. Se volteó a verla y percibió cómo su vestido azul marino destacaba su mirada cálida y brillante. Era adorable, y quizá había utilizado un hechizo de glamour para ocultar ojeras o lágrimas en su rostro.

"_Sus nuevas instalaciones son agradables"_, le comentó, tratando de hacer conversación. _"Le dije a Pansy que evita que se sienta como un hospital y es muy moderna. Está decorada de forma muy inteligente". _

"_Sí"_, Admitió Draco inmediatamente, escogiendo para él algunos de los aperitivos de la mesa. _"Todo el negocio es como el bebé de Pansy y ha trabajado arduamente en todos sus aspectos. Es muy importante para ella que los clientes se sientan en casa, cómodos y seguros todo el tiempo". _

Cuando Draco miró hacia ella, notó que estaba pálida, con su mano a medio camino a su boca, estática.

"_¿Estás bien, Granger?"_ Preguntó de manera rápida, preocupado.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero no lo logró en el primer intento. Finalmente, escuchó un susurro. _"¡Eres tú!"_

Si Draco creyó que su corazón latía a velocidad antes, ahora se aceleraba tan rápido que se sintió mareado. No había forma en que ella se refiriera a lo que parecía. ¿Hermione, de alguna manera, había deducido su identidad, en esos pocos momentos? No entendía cómo era posible, considerando que había sido muy cuidadoso en usar Poción Multijugos de distintos avatares en cada una de sus sesiones. Ella podría haber deducido cuándo se le asignaba un empleado distinto como avatar, pero no había forma en que supiera quién era él.

"_¿De qué estás hablando, Granger?"_, exigió saber, algo bruscamente.

Ella se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, sorprendida y dudosa. El plato en sus manos había desaparecido. _"Todo este tiempo, ¿has sido tú?"_ Su voz a duras penas superaba un susurro.

"_Soy uno de los dueños de Napster, si eso es lo que preguntas"_ Su intento de distracción no funcionó.

"_No intentes fingir, Malfoy. Sé que eres tú"_. Le dijo, irritada.

"_No sé de qué estás hablando"_, le repitió, sintiendo que había sido atrapado haciendo Magia Oscura, sin razón alguna.

La mirada de Hermione se dirigió hasta donde el resto de los invitados conversaba, y luego dijo, con la voz de sabelotodo que él recordaba desde Hogwarts, _"la Poción Multijugos no cambia tu voz, Malfoy"._

Luego, puso una mano en su cabeza, agitándola, como intentando unir todas las piezas en su lugar. _"Siempre creí haber reconocido tu voz, pero había pasado desde que te había visto, como tú, en persona. Estaba segura que permanecerías lejos de mí"._

"_Granger"_, siseó Draco, ya sin sentido, _"Puedo asegurarte que no sé de qué hablas"_. Sus ojos buscaron alrededor a cualquiera que pudiera verlos conversando, o que pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca como para oír. Afortunadamente, todo el mundo parecía ocupado en sus conversaciones en el momento.

Hermione frunció el ceño hacia él, _"¡No estoy equivocada! Me tomó ubicarla, pero escucho tu voz una vez a la semana al quedarme dormida, __**sé**__ que eres tú"._

Draco apuró el agua que tenía en sus manos, deseando que fuese Whisky de Fuego, y luego refunfuñó de regreso. _"Granger, aun de ser quien dices que soy, __**que no es así**__, existen probablemente __**razones legales**__ que me impiden responderte. Tenemos reglas estrictas en Napster que regulan el comportamiento y la conducta de todos nuestros trabajadores, y una absoluta política de privacidad y anonimato de identidad es una de las piedras angulares que permite que nuestro negocio aflore. Así que lo que sea de lo que hables, necesitas detenerte, __**ahora**__". _

Draco deseó poder decir algo más. Que hubiesen podido tener algunos minutos más para hablar y quizá establecer alguna razón para que pudiese verla fuera de Napster. Pero luego de su advertencia, se alejó de ella, maldiciéndose por olvidar que uno de los obstáculos principales de los horarios era asegurarse que ningún avatar fuese asignado a algún cliente que pudiese reconocer su voz. De verdad no pensó que Hermione pudiera identificarlo tan velozmente.

Él habría reconocido su voz al instante, así que había sido tonto de su parte asumir que no lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

Trató de no adivinar si su reacción se debía a sentimientos más profundos, como aparentemente ocurría con los suyos. Eso era tonto, y aunque ocurriera, así pasaba con el avatar con el que dormía, y no con el chico que conocía y odiaba desde Hogwarts.

Hermione no regresó. Se limitó a cancelar sus citas con el tiempo mínimo de anticipación, pero había perdido ya dos, y Draco era un desastre.

¿Era por él? ¿Descubrir su identidad había arruinado los beneficios de las sesiones en Napster? ¿Estaba avergonzada? O peor, ¿Sentía rabia al darse cuenta que había llorado en los brazos del mismo chico que solía hacer su vida miserable en la escuela? ¿Lo odiaba?

Su mente daba vueltas en círculo sobre estas preguntas una y otra vez, así que había incurrido en varios errores en el trabajo, desatendiendo clientes, y errando horarios laborales complicados.

Blaise deseaba que se tomara un tiempo libre. _"Draco, es obvio para todos que no eres tú mismo. Tómate dos días, o una semana, o dos, y recomponte"_

Draco estaba desplomado en una de las sillas de la oficina de Blaise, mirando hacia la alfombra. _"¿Crees que me odie?"_, le preguntó, retóricamente. No necesitaba especificar de quién estaba hablando, en tanto los dos sabían que solo había una persona a la cual podría referirse.

Blaise no tenía respuestas diferentes a las que él tenía. Sencillamente no había explicación a porqué Hermione había dejado de asistir a Napster esta segunda vez.

"_No deberías pensar tanto al respecto, Draco. Es solo otra cliente"_

"_Sabes que no es así"_. Era la primera vez que asumía esto para él. Estaba harto de fingir que solo hacía su trabajo. _"Creo que la amo, Blaise"._ Decir las palabras en voz alta casi provocan una oleada de nauseas en él. Qué ridículo era pensar que se había enamorado viendo a una persona por tres horas a la semana, mientras pretendía ser alguien más gracias a la Poción Multijugos.

Blaise protestó, _"¡No te enamores del cliente! ¡Después del fiasco de MacMillan, esa es prácticamente la regla número uno!"_

Ernie MacMillan se había enamorado de uno de sus clientes regulares, y en contra de las reglas, la había contactado, se le había declarado, y básicamente la había asustado.

Tuvieron que pagar un acuerdo reparatorio para mantener la situación en calma, y Ernie tuvo que irse. Y era la razón por la cual, hasta que Draco se había apropiado de las sesiones de Hermione, que eran muy cuidadosos en no permitir que el mismo empleado atendiera al mismo cliente tantas veces.

"_La regla número uno es No dañar a alguien"_, destacó Draco, sin atreverse a negar el resto.

Blaise asintió, _"¡y eso te incluye a ti!"_. Blaise soltó un suspiro largo, y luego se sentó al lado de su amigo y socio. _"¿Qué estabas pensando, Draco? Nunca iba a ver más allá de tu pasado Slytherin, tu sangre limpia y que eres un Malfoy. Nunca debiste involucrarte a este punto"_

Draco se hundió más en la silla, _"Lo sé, la cagué"_. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, pensando en todas las formas que había roto las reglas, pretendiendo que no significaba algo y que estaba dando el mejor servicio porque era la mejor persona para el trabajo. Pero no, se había aprovechado del sistema de seguridad de su sistema de citas. Había caído por una cliente. Peor aún, le había confirmado su identidad.

"_Vaya que te lo advertí"_, agregó Blaise, aunque su tono era amable.

"_Lo hiciste"._

"_Necesitas vacaciones, Draco. Vete de aquí y de este desastre. Saca tu cabeza de tu trasero y resuélvelo. Cuando regreses, le podemos decir a Pansy. No tengo que decirte que si Granger hace pública esta información, la reputación en la que hemos trabajado se irá a pico"._

Draco se restregó la cara, provocando que su cabello cayera desastrosamente sobre su frente. _"Tienes razón. Le diré a Pansy antes de irme a casa"._

"_Hazlo"_. Fue todo lo que dijo Blaise, mientras observaba cómo Draco dejaba su oficina.

La oficina de Pansy estaba en la parte más silenciosa del edificio, lejos del bullicio del comando central. Draco estaba determinado a ser franco con ella antes de irse así ella y Blaise estarían mejor equipados para lidiar con cualquier situación que se presentara gracias a su error garrafal.

Lo que no esperaba era que ella escuchara de forma silenciosa toda la historia, y luego le entregara un pedazo de papel que había estado reposando en su escritorio.

Draco lo tomó, confundido, y apreció una dirección anotada por Pansy. No tenía nombre.

"_Asumí que estarías demasiado asustado como para romper otra regla más al acceder a información de un cliente por motivos personales"_. Le señaló el papel. _"Ahora no tienes que hacerlo"_, y lo despachó, retomando sus carpetas.

Draco se quedó de pie observando el papel, antes de ir hacia la puerta rápidamente, con un nuevo propósito.

"_¡Ni se te ocurra regresar antes de arreglar todo esto!" _le gritó Pansy mientras se marchaba.

Frente a su casa, ubicada en una cálida hilera de casas a las afueras del Londres Muggle, el coraje que lo había llevado tan lejos lo abandonó abruptamente, dejándolo vacío e inseguro.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le diría? '¿Dónde has estado?' '¿Por qué no regresaste?' Las preguntas giraban en su cabeza, y casi se devolvió para marcharse.

Sin embargo, tocó la puerta, con cada toque retumbando en su pecho.

Cuando Hermione abrió repentinamente, casi se cae, recordando que no sabía qué decir.

"_¡Malfoy!"_ exclamó ella, sin duda en shock al encontrarlo en su entrada, más porque vivía en el Mundo Muggle.

Su boca dejó de funcionar por un momento, y luego cruzó su cabello impacientemente con la mano, recolectando sus pensamientos para exteriorizarlos. _"¿Por qué no regresaste, Granger? Traté de explicarte por qué no podía hablar al respecto. ¿Es por mí? ¿Te molestó descubrir que el nombre detrás de tu avatar era Malfoy?"_

La boca de Hermione era una O propia. Parpadeó, tratando de decidir qué responder primero. Pero Draco no le dio tiempo de decir algo. _"¿Es por cómo te traté en Hogwarts? Porque ya dejé todo eso atrás, y así ha estado por años. No pienso sobre ti de esa manera, pensé que ya lo sabrías". _

Hermione sacudió la cabeza e intentó hablar de nuevo, pero Draco la interrumpió.

"_¿O es por la guerra?"_, exigió saber, _"Me disculpé por todas esas cosas, Granger. Pagué todas mis reparaciones de guerra, mucho más de lo que se le exigió a mi familia. Te juro que no hay quien lamente más esa guerra que yo. No sé qué más puedes esperar de mí. Pero si tanto te molesta, y no puedes tolerar tenerme allí porque soy yo, puedo asegurarme que tengas a alguien más. Nunca debí hacer todas esas sesiones para ti, estaba rompiendo las reglas. Pero no creí que quisieras que alguien más te viera así. Puedo escoger a alguien más y puedes volver a tu horario sin mí". _

Draco estaba sin aire, disperso, pensando que era un error ir hasta su casa y acosarla con todas esas acusaciones. Pero en lo que terminó de hablar, Hermione se paró frente a él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

La acción lo calló, y el choque que le causó se mezcló con el placer de tenerla cerca. Su cabello olía al champú que le resultaba tan familiar, y sus brazos automáticamente se enroscaron a ella, sosteniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

No sabía qué significaba aquello, y todos sus argumentos se desvanecieron en el aire.

Sintió que Hermione empezaba a temblar y a llorar, y la apretó, como siempre hacía, poniendo su mentón sobre su cabeza mientras ella lloraba en la entrada, haciendo círculos en la espalda de ella con sus manos.

Hermione sorbió un poco y se alejó para verlo, para luego darle una sonrisa húmeda. _"Lo solucionamos. Encontramos la respuesta. Mi equipo de búsqueda ha estado trabajando contra reloj, porque sabíamos que estábamos muy cerca con uno de los procedimientos experimentales"._

Hermione debió pensar que Draco lucía confundido, porque se explicó mejor. _"Draco, mis padres me vieron hoy. Y sabían quién era"._ Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y él entendió que eran lágrimas de felicidad y sosiego.

Cuidadosamente, limpió las lágrimas con su mano. Tomando una respiración profunda, se agachó y presionó su frente con la de ella. _"Eso es increíble, Hermione. En verdad increíble. Estoy tan feliz por ti". _

"_Va a tomar algún tiempo para asegurarnos que todo ha sido devuelto, pero todas las pruebas preliminares tienen buena pinta. Iba a decírtelo el viernes"_, le dijo en un tono que reafirmaba el hecho para ambos, y agregó rápidamente, _"Iba a ir"._

Draco debió, de nuevo, lucir poco convencido, porque ella repitió, _"Iba a verte __**a ti**__"._

Después, Draco se sintió tonto por haber ido hasta su casa en ese estado de ansiedad. Pero inmediatamente se sintió agradecido por haber estado allí con ella. Que no fuese su culpa que no haya acudido a Napster. De no haber arruinado todo al ser lo suficientemente estúpido para dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran su buen sentido.

"_Estoy aquí"_, susurró, sintiendo que su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a tomar una velocidad normal mientras la ansiedad que lo había llevado tan lejos se transformaba en alegría por poder abrazarla. No había otra forma de describirlo. Así que se repitió a sí mismo, _"Estoy justo aquí"._

"_Lo sé"_, y Hermione ladeó su cabeza en su hombro, sosteniéndolo fuertemente.

**. o .**

N/T: No hay continuación. Es una historia corta, dulce, y propia para empezar este 2020. ¿Seguimos con las traducciones? Seguimos. Y aguanten porque vienen historias de SenLinYu. Gracias por leer.


End file.
